Funny Times
by SieToshi
Summary: Short funny stories about team 7
1. Use My What!

Chapter 1 : " Use My What???"

Naruto stood with his mouth a gaped looking at his Sensei with disbelief finally he snapped out of it and complained.

" You want me to train by myself?"

Kakashi sighed for the twenty time that day, glancing over at Naruto he glared in annoyance with his only viable eye.

" Yes Naruto, that's what I have been telling you for the past five minutes. You must work on your chakra control. "

Naruto complete freaked out unwilling to accept that he must train alone. He started wave his hands around and screaming.

" Come on Kakashi-Sensei! How can I do that by myself?"

A voice came from next to Naruto and replied in a calm but amused tone.

" Use your hand of course"

Naruto and the rest of team 7 turned to look at Sasuke in shock.

" _What did you say teme_??"Naruto screeched raising his fist into the air.

" I said use your hand and if that's to much trouble then uses one of your clones, you should be used to it by now." With that Sasuke turned around and walked away.

AN:

So how did you like? I thought it was pretty funny.

For those of you who doesn't understand it : The joke was that Naruto did not know how to do it by himself and so Sasuke told him to use his hand or one of his clones.


	2. So what

Chapter 2 : So what!

The Akatsuki was gathered around the meeting room a.k.a the giant freaky hand each member was suppose to tell about the latest mission. And unfortunately only Diedara and Tobi had a mission so they where the only ones talking.

"So yeah I totally amazed them by my great artwork." Diedara bragged complete unfazed by the lack of interest in the room.

" Umm Diedara-Sama Tobi doesn't think there listing anymore." After Tobi's comment Diedara looked around the room to find out that none of them was paying attention not even Leader.

Hidan was playing with his scythe, Kisame and Kakuzu where having a glaring match, Zetsu was reading a garden magazine on how to get brighter beautiful plants and Itachi was...well Diedara didn't know what he was doing.

"Why aren't you paying attention to me? It's not like any of you have a better story." Diedara smuggle said truly believing that his mission was the only cool thing that happed in the couple of weeks.

"_I flew today..it was fun"_ All eyes turned to Itachi unsure if those words really left his mouth. But indeed they did for he was standing up with his chin titled upwards in the perfect speech pose.

" **You did what today?**" The Akatsuki replied at once dieing to hear about how the great Uchiha Itachi flew and actually enjoyed it.

" _I flew it was the best feeling in the world..until I landed."_

" And how exactly did you fly Itachi?" The leader questioned quite intrigued by the sudden words of Itachi. Itachi simple shrugged his shoulders in replied in a bored tone.

"_Its a Uchiha thing, you wouldn't get it."_


	3. I know it's you!

Chapter 3: I know it's you!

Sasuke glared the famous Uchiha glare at his annoying pink haired teammate. Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sighed.

"Sakura I know we're teammates so it's a given that we would run into it each other, but enough is enough _stop stalking me_."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a panicked face stumbling to say something that didn't make her sound like a complete idiot.

" I understand Sasuke-Kun, but I'm not stalking you."

Sasuke's glare intensified as the fan girl tried and deny that she was stalking him. Clenching his hands into fist he growled out.

" I can see you outside my house at night."

" That's simple Sasuke-Kun I'm not stalking you..your house just happens to be everywhere I go." After finishing that sentence Sakura smiled at her self truly proud that she had came up with a great accuse.

Sasuke blinked in surprise looking at Sakura as she smiled chicly at him. '_Dose she honestly think that stupid accuse would work on? Come on I'm not Naruto.' _ Speaking of the devil the blond haired idiot popped up next to Sakura.

" Hey Sakura how come you don't stalk me??" Sakura looked at Naruto surprised that he showed up out of know where and then asked a question like that. '_Did he hear Sasuke-Kun and my conversation.' _ Sudden realization drone on her.

" Naruto you idiot you we're eavesdropping on our conversation!!...Wait how did you even know where we are? Are you stalking me!!."

" Of course not Sakura-Chan you just happen to be everywhere I go."


	4. keep talking

Chapter 4: Keep Talking

" I am the blue beast of Konaha the all Mighty Guy and you shall be defeated by me." Striking a nice guy pose Guy-Sensei signaled for the shark like person to bring it on.

" Yeah, thats all you've been saying for the last two minutes." Kisame muttered feeling a major headache coming as the man in a green leotard ranted about how great he was.

" What did you say? Do you still fail to see who I am and doubt the awesome power that I have."

" Of course not." Kisame bit out sarcastically itching to get this fight over with as soon as possible.

" I have you know that I am a master of Taijutsu and can easily defeat you with little effort but I hope that you shall be a worthy opponent."

"Talk all you want, but when I say I'm going to kill you there's nothing you can do but die." Kisame said doing hand seals. " Rising Water Shark Cutter."

Water rose out of the near by lake in a the shape of a sharks dorsal fin rushing towards Guy-Sensei.

AN-

Sorry this chapter was really short I'm just not good at writing fighting scenes.

If you have a quote or funny saying that you want me to include in chapter just post it in the review.


End file.
